A Feline Tale
by BenignUser
Summary: A short tale staring the Yagami household cat, Miko. Come see through the eyes of a feline.


Date Started: July 14, 2008  
Date Finished: July 14, 2008  
Date Revised: December 6, 2008

* * *

Summary: _A short tale staring the Yagami household cat, Miko. Come see through the eyes of a feline._

_

* * *

_

A Feline Tale

Hikari-Neko had left earlier with White-Twopaws, and hadn't fed him. He could only assume that she had forgotten. The quiet no-sounds meant that Old-Longhair and Old-Shorthair were gone as well; this led to Miko patiently waiting for Brown-Fur to finally awaken so he could be fed.

Brown-Fur was not a cat person, Miko knew, but for now he was the only one with the power over the Can Opener, and the only one with access to the Land of Slippery and Foods. And so with his tail swinging from left to right like a pendulum, Miko sat by the side of the lower bunk bed, and paid attention to the tiniest bit of detail for any hint as to Brown-Fur's waking.

The human must have felt he was being watched, as he stirred in his sleep. Turning on his side, he lazily opened an eye and saw Miko staring right back at him. Instantly both of the human's eyes shot wide open and Brown-Fur seemed to panic; he jolted himself upwards from his lying position and began backing away towards the wall on his bed.

Miko cocked his head to the side, and meowed. It seemed to calm Brown-Fur down, and the cat hopped into the bed alongside the boy and began to nuzzle and lick his hand. _Hurry and feed me._

When he finally came back to his senses, Brown-Fur managed to complain, "Ugh, Miko, why'd you have to wake me?"

_I'm hungry._ Miko raised his head away the boy's palm, and hopped off the bed. He paused on his way out of the room to look back towards the human, waiting for him to follow.

The boy had let off a heavy sigh as he stepped off the lower bunk bed. He stretched his arms out into the air, and as they fell he broke out into a yawn and scratched at his chest. He then walked off towards the bathroom, ignoring his feline companion. Miko was now getting impatient. He followed Brown-Fur and began clawing at the now closed bathroom door in frustration.

"Geez, Miko, calm down. What's gotten into you?" Brown-Fur was wondering as he opened the door and came back out.

_I want to be fed._ Miko purred at the attention.

"I know, I know, it's Christmas morning today, and you miss Hikari. She's off at her friend Ken's party. Hmm, I wonder where mom and dad went."

Miko flared his nostrils. Ken was a somewhat familiar word. He had overheard Hikari-Neko and White-Twopaws talking about it from time to time before.

"Yamato's band is playing today," Brown-Fur seemed to be in thought.

Miko purred, and nuzzled around the boy's standing feet. Yamato – Yellow-Fur was a constant visitor. Miko didn't enjoy the scent on his hands; they were very dusty and made his fur stand on end.

"I should get dressed," Brown-Fur said, walking towards his bedroom closet. He seemed to shift through various clothes inside.

Miko seemed to sigh, quickly realizing he wasn't going to be fed anytime soon. He dropped to the ground, letting his legs lazily dangle in a resting position and he looked on at his human fumbling though his clothing and other accessories.

Finally the boy picked out a few sweatshirts. Brown-Fur turned to him, holding one up, then the other, "What do you think, Miko, should I go with the red with stripes, the blue with the collar, or the green one?"

Miko dropped his head and covered his eyes with his forepaws. _I don't care... just give me food._

"Yeah, I agree. I'm going with the blue."

He wrinkled his nose at Brown-Fur. He simply wasn't getting anywhere with the boy. Miko was now preparing to rise to his feet and was just about ready to give up – perhaps he would go drink out of the Ivory Waterhole a bit to at least satisfy one half of his needs until Hikari-Neko came back. Of course, he would have to be stealthy and do it behind Brown-Fur's back. This family of humans was very much against drinking out of the Ivory Waterhole. Miko simply couldn't understand why. It would always refill no matter its use.

Just when he had managed to get on all fours again, Brown-Fur – who was now in full blue dress attire – spoke aloud, "Oh man, I'm starved; can't believe I forgot to get some breakfast."

Miko's ears perked at the sound, and he ran after the boy towards the Land of Slippery and Foods. Brown-Fur was opening the Great White Door when Miko finally arrived. It was to Miko's great disappointment that the boy was feeding himself and not the feline.

Miko meowed loudly, taking a rest by his feeding bowl to present a slight reminder that it was his breakfast time, too. Brown-Fur didn't seem to notice.

"I think I should ask her today," the boy was saying.

_I think you should feed me._

Brown-Fur continued, "It's the perfect time, don't you think, Miko? Sora and I have always had this little spark between us."

_Ah, The Girl._

The boy was now standing, leaning against the countertop, eating human food out of his bowl with the Wooden Sticks. "She'll be there, I'll be there. It's Yamato's band that's playing so it's not like we'll be doing something that won't be of interest to either one of us."

Miko purred. He had heard this dialogue before several times. Brown-Fur never did end up 'asking' The Girl. The cat moved again against the human's legs, nuzzling and showing affection. Perhaps sympathy would grant him some food.

Miko liked The Girl, too, though. She pleasantly smelled of plants and flowers; she always rubbed his ears in all the right places, and sat down on the floor to allow him to sit in her lap. Nobody else other than Hikari-Neko did that, and Hikari-Neko hadn't been doing it much lately ever since White-Twopaws moved in.

"I think I'll do it," Brown-Fur announced. "I'm going to get out there, meet up with Sora before the concert starts, and ask her to be my date this Christmas. It's the perfect time."

Brown-Fur was now putting away his bowl, having finished his food. He moved on to the other closet in the hallway, and put on some shoes and a jacket. His jacket was also blue, with various yellow stripes flowing about. Miko's nose wrinkled again.

The human was now at the doorway, ready to leave. He seemed happy and giddy as he spoke, "Alright, Miko, I'll be seeing you. Man, I'm so pumped right now; I can't wait to ask Sora out."

_Goodbye Brown-Fur_, Miko thought. _And all the best; I hope you have better luck getting The Girl than I had getting my breakfast._

* * *

End Notes:  
- Sadly, we all know Brown-Fur has even worse luck getting The Girl than Miko had getting his breakfast.  
- "Neko" is Japanese for cat. So Hikari-Neko would be "Hikari-Cat," Basically Miko seeing Hikari as an equal.


End file.
